Annabeth goes to New York
by bookobsessedhere
Summary: Finally Annabeth gets to go to New York and be with all her camp friends, but what will happen when she finds out Percy is the captain of the swim team, and almost every girl is drooling over him. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annabeth couldn't believe it, her dad finally agreed to let her go see Percy in New York. She was sitting on a plane, about to land. What Annabeth didn't know, was that her dad had talked to Sally and arranged that Annabeth would stay with the Jackson's, and Paul, in New York for the rest of her junior year. Annabeth was reading a book, not noticing that the flight attendant was trying to get her attention.

"Miss, miss," the flight attendant was saying while rudely snapping her fingers in front of Annabeth's face.

"Yes."

"Can I talk to you in the back?"

"Uhh… sure," Annabeth knew that monsters were all around her, and that they could possibly attack her at any moment, but she didn't think this was one. Monsters have a certain look to them when they were posing as mortals, and this one didn't have it. Annabeth got up and followed whatever was in front of her to the pilot pit.

"Now Annabeth, you are probably wondering what I wanted to talk to you about," at this point the lady had sat down across from the pilot. Annabeth was still very confused about who this lady was or how she knew her name, but she didn't really care at the moment. She was staring at the pilot.

"Zeus?! If you don't mind me asking, what are doing flying a plane?"

"I get bored up there on Olympus, this is what I do in my free time," Zues said. Annabeth turned her attention back on the flight attendant.

"So I'm guessing you would like to know who I am, Annabeth," the flight attendant said with a smirk on her face. Annabeth looked away while the goddess turned into her real self. It was Hera. Her favorite goddess.

"Yes, Hera?"

"We just wanted to let you know to watch out while you're at Percy's. There has been a lot of monster activity this year."

"Ok I will, thanks for telling me," Annabeth turned to leave but Zeus said,

"And make sure you tell my children that I am watching out for them the best I can, and we will be touching down in about 10 minutes.

As soon as the plane touched down Annabeth took off to the hotel she would be staying at for the night. Or so she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as Annabeth walked into the hotel she could tell something was up. At first she couldn't tell what was bothering her, but she soon found out. Annabeth walked up to the front desk to check in and tried not to do anything to draw attention to her. That didn't work.

"Hello miss Chase, you will be in room 394. Here is you key, enjoy your stay!" the doorman said a little too enthusiastic.

"Um, thank you?"

Annabeth took the key and started towards her room, her hand never leaving the knife strapped to her belt.

Annabeth didn't get any sleep that night, whether it was the creepy doorman, or the fact that she would see Percy tomorrow, and most likely the rest of her friends from camp.

After Annabeth got up, showered, and ate breakfast, she headed to Percy's. She was going to surprise him before he went to school and spend the rest of the day helping Sally.

Standing outside of the Jackson's apartment Annabeth was wondering how she would get inside without Percy noticing, since she wanted to surprise him. Annabeth slipped on her invisibility hat, that she started carrying with her everywhere now, and opened the door, hoping she wouldn't scare Ms. Jackson/Blofis.

When Annabeth walked in Mr. Blofis was staring wide-eyed at the door that appeared to have just opened by its self and Ms. Jackson/Blofis was standing with her back to the door and yelling down the hall – at Percy's room.

"Percy for the hundredth time, GET UP!"

Annabeth took her invisibility hat off, greeted Mr. Blofis, and walked over to Ms. Jackson/Blofis .

"Good morning Ms. Blofis."

"Hello Annabeth, but please call me Sally."

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion in Percy's room, it sounded like he just fell off his bed. Percy came out of his room, still in his pjs, and said,

"Did I hear Annabeth?" then he looked behind his mother and at Annabeth and practically shouted,

"ANNNAAABEEETHHH," Percy then ran over to Annabeth, picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?"

"My dad is letting me come visit you!"

"Actually Annabeth," Sally started, "me and your father were talking and we agreed that you and Percy should be able to see each other more often. So, you will be staying with us and going to school with Percy for the rest of the year. If you want to of course."

"Wait so you would allow me to live with you?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, your father sent most of your items ahead of you, and they are in the guest room."

"You will stay, won't you," Percy said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, of course I'm staying."


	3. Chapter 3

**I meant to put this into the first chapter, but this is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it. I know I am not a very good writer, but I'm going to try. And thank you for the reviews! **

"Would you like some breakfast, Annabeth?" Sally asked.

"No thanks, I already ate."

Percy had already got dressed sat down and was devouring the waffles on the table, with a certain blue color. Sally went over to Paul and was whispering something in his ear.

"I'm so glad to see you Wise Girl."

"It's good to see you to Seaweed Brain, and you might want to slow down, you have already eaten almost five waffles."

"A growing boy has to eat."

"Not everything in his mother's kitchen."

"That was one time and I was very hungry."

Sally came into the kitchen and sat down at the table, while Paul said goodbye to them and left.

"Also Annabeth since you will be staying here for the rest of the year, you will have to go to school. Paul has arranged for you to go to the school he teaches at, Goode High School. Percy also goes to Goode." Annabeth looked over to Percy and he was practically jumping out of his chair. "Paul has to head off to school now, but Percy can take you in a few minutes."

"YES, school won't be boring anymore!" Percy exclaimed, and then looked up at the sky, hoping that Athena hadn't heard him.

"Percy don't say that my mother will hear you."

"You two might want to head off to school now, you don't want to be late for your first day Annabeth. Oh, and Annabeth your book bag is up in the guest room on the bed." Annabeth ran upstairs to get her book bag, while Percy was still eating. When she came back downstairs Percy was standing at the door with his book bag slung over his shoulder.

"You ready Wise Girl?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

The couple walked outside and got into Percy's car. Their apartment was only a short drive to Goode, so Percy and Annabeth mainly just talked about how happy they were to see each other and how excited Annabeth was to be going to school. Percy parked his car, got out, and before Annabeth could get out herself, he ran over and opened it for her.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you Percy, and I need to go to the front office so I can get my schedule."

"Ok," Percy said and started skipping off to the front of the school, dragging Annabeth with him. Annabeth thought she saw two people who looked a lot like Nico Di Angelo and Thaila Grace standing over in the shadows of a tree, but Percy kept walking towards the front office. Annabeth could feel the stares people were giving her, she tried to return most of the stares – accidentally scaring what looked like to be a freshman. When they entered the front office a short woman with grey streaks in her hair was sitting at the front desk.

"May I help you," she asked.

"Yes, my name is Annabeth Chase and I'm a new student here. Could I get my schedule?"

"Of course. I just need you to pick a foreign language, you have the choice of Spanish, French, Greek, Arabic, and Latin."

"Greek, please."

The front desk lady handed Annabeth her schedule and said to have a good day, and to ask if she had any questions, Annabeth didn't. As soon as they left the front office Percy asked to see Annabeth's schedule.

"Aw, man we only have homeroom, Greek, and PE together, because of your advanced classes."

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, I need to be challenged."

After Annabeth said this a group of very familiar faces walked up and enveloped Annabeth into a hug.

"Annabeth what are you doing here?" Grover, Selina, Beck, Connor, and Travis said almost at the same time.

"My dad let me come visit Percy, and when I got here, Sally said that I am staying the rest of the year!"

Before any of them could react Annabeth heard Thaila say,

"Oh, this year is going to be great."

**Annabeth's Schedule:**

**1****st****: AP English **

**2****nd****: AP Math**

**3****rd****: Greek **

**4****th****: Lunch**

**5****th****: PE**

**6****th****: AP Science**

**7****th****: AP History/ Social Studies**

**Percy's Schedule:**

**1****st****: History/ Social Studies**

**2****nd****: Science**

**3****rd****: Greek**

**4****th****: Lunch **

**5****th****: PE**

**6****th****: Math**

**7****th****: English **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them! **

"So what's you name?" a short red-headed, freckled girl that sat next to Annabeth's in her English class.

"Annabeth."

After homeroom, which Annabeth had with the whole gang including Katie, Clarisse, and Chris, she went to her first period, English. So far as Annabeth could tell this school wasn't so bad, it helped that all her friends were here with her. She didn't have any of her friends she knew from camp with her in this class, but she hoped that she could convince some of her half- brothers and sisters to come to Goode. Paul was Annabeth's teacher though, so her first class wasn't that bad. Even with her being Athena's daughter, English always came hard to her, with her dyslexia. Annabeth guessed that Athena pulled some strings and got her into AP English.

"Can I see your schedule?" the girl next to her asked.

"Sure, and what was your name?"

"My name is Amanda, and we have math, science, history together, and obviously English."

"Awesome, would you mind showing me around today."

"Not at all."

When first period was over Annabeth said goodbye to Paul and followed Amanda to math. She still didn't recognize anyone in this class, sadly. The teacher passed out and worksheet and said it was homework, but Annabeth finished it in 5 minutes.

"Wow, how did you finish that so fast?" Amanda said.

"I have always been good at math."

After math Amanda showed Annabeth where the Greek room was and took off down the hall to whatever language she was taking. As soon as Annabeth entered the room she was excited about this class. Percy, Nico, Thaila, Grover, Selina, Beck, Katie, Clarisse, Chris, and the Stolls were all in this class. Percy motioned for Annabeth to come over, and she did.

"How was your first day, Wise Girl?"

"It's been ok, Seaweed Brain, everything has been really easy."

"Well if you think your first classes have been easy, then just what until Greek starts."

When the door slammed shut, they class got really quiet. And Annabeth recognized the teacher.

"Now, as always I don't want any crap about anything in this class."

Annabeth looked around to her friends and said,

"Really, he is our Greek teacher?"

"Yep and he still won't call us by our real names," Percy whispered.

Their new Greek teacher was none other than their camp director, Mr. D


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I tried to update a few days ago, but my computer wasn't working. And sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to make the next one a lot longer. Slight use of language in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

"So you're really on the swim team, isn't that cheating?" Annabeth said while the gang sat down at lunch table. Greek class was extremely boring, surprisingly. They didn't even learn any Greek, not that they needed to, all they did the whole class was listen to Mr. D argue with some kid named Chad about weather or not Hades was one of the 12 Olympians. As the group walked to lunch Nico went over to Chad and almost yell at him.

"I don't use my powers, Wise Girl, then that would be cheating." When they sat down Annabeth saw some girls look over, whispering something to each other, and fix their makeup. These are the kind of girls that Annabeth hates. Percy saw Annabeth look at them and said,

"Annabeth, that's Ashley, Jordan, and Emily, they will probably come over here. Don't freak out, you don't need to get in trouble on your first day."

"Do you see how they are staring at you?"

"Annabeth, honey," Selina started, "don't worry mom is on your side. If she is in a good mood, she could make those girls have relationship problems for the rest, of well, ever."

" And besides Annabeth, you could beat the shit out of any of them."

"I no Percy, I just don't like how they are looking at you."

"It's not like I like it either." Clarisse said, scooting closer to Chris. Before any of them could say anything else, Ashley, Jordan, and Emily came over, trying to flirt with the guys, badly. Annabeth couldn't take it anymore, that Ashely girl was almost sitting in Percy's lap, despite him trying to shove her off.

"Why do you think it is ok to just come over her and flirt with my boyfriend?" Annabeth shouted loud enough that most of the cafeteria looked her way.

"Your boyfriend, whats-your-name, whatever I'm just going to call you bitch, Percy is my boyfriend. And there is no way he would choose you, don't even try."


	6. Chapter 6

**So I was reading through my story today and I really have no motivation to continue. I was going to try and make this story different from all of the other "Annabeth goes to Goode" stories, but it didn't turn out that way. This story has nothing unique to it. I am still going to write, just not at the moment. I have an idea for a story that i really like, but I don't know if I will publish it. If I do, the updates will not be regular, I have a very messed up schedule right now and it will be even worse in a few months. I hope you will continue to read my stories ( if I decide to write anymore). Have a good day! **


End file.
